Before her death
by YunikuRebekit
Summary: Penthesilea es la reina de las amazonas, debido a una tragedia dada por los fatales hados del destino no tarda en decidirse en ayudar a los Troyanos en la guerra contra los griegos. Ni la advertencia de Cassandra, ni los gritos de dolor de la nuevas viudas troyanas la alejan de la batalla. Allí encontrará un enemigo digno y abrazara gustosa el dulce beso de la muerte


_Cuando ella y las suyas llegaron al Reino del Rey Priamo observaron con gran tristeza como el ejercito de los griegos había destruido gran parte de la hermosa tierra que una vez fue Troya. _

_Los cuerpos de los muertos aun yacían bajo el sol, el hedor impregnaba las fosas nasales corrompiendo los pulmones. La reina de las amazonas Pentesilea aparto la mirada, nada podía hacer ella por los que habían muerto. Priamo había mandado a por ella y sus fieras guerreras, para ayudarle a proteger lo que quedaba de su basto reino y derrotar las fuerzas de Agamemnom._

_Pero realmente lo que ella más deseaba era encontrar la muerte, pueden decir lo que quieran de las Amazonas. Sí son mujeres fuertes, terribles, enemigas de los hombres, pero en el corazón de ésta reina solo había dolor y desesperación. Rumores surcaban que en un error Pentesilea había matado a su hermana Hipolita y que eso trastorno su mente y que sólo por eso partió a Troya. Tras los corteses saludos de la corte Troyana Pentesilea contaba las horas y minutos para la batalla, deseaba la sangre, mostrar su valor y su coraje, Animaba a los guerreros bajo el comando del príncipe Hector y escuchaba las Palabras melosas que el hermoso príncipe Paris le dedicaba._

_En un arrebato de locura sus labios se atrevieron a criticar al detonante de esta guerra._

_— __**Puede que seas hermoso Paris, que toda mujer caiga a tus pies y suspire con tus ojos, pero eres aun niño que de la guerra no sabe nada, que por un mero capricho a conducido a su propio reino a la extinción. Si deseas complacer a alguien que no seas tu mismo entonces empuña una espada, un arco o una lanza y apunta al corazón del enemigo o quítate la vida y complace a los dioses que has ofendido**__ — Y al acabar con lo dicho recibió una mirada acusatoria por parte del Rey de Troya, y una mirada culpable por parte de Paris, mientras que Hector el domador de caballos sonreía cómplice. Esa noche soñó con sangre, más sangre de la que sus ojos jamás hubieran visto, soñó con la muerte, que le visitaba y entre tanto dolor vio el rostro dulce de su hermana y en medio de la noche la reina despertó y lloro sin consuelo alguno._

_Al día siguiente Cassandra, aquella que fue maldita por el Dios Apolo, advirtió a la Reina de un amargo Final._

_— **E**__**ntre ellos te espera la muerte, la temible ira de un feroz león te consumirá pues para él no eres más que una presa entre muchas, No luches mi Reina, pues tu sangre sera vertida en la tierra árida de Troya**__ — a Las palabras de la profetisa hizo caso omiso y con un ligero ademán y una sonrisa fugaz la Reina de las amazonas desecho sus palabras._

_—__**Bella Cassandra no os preocupéis por mi, puesto que la muerte nos ronda a todos en cualquier esquina y si la muerte es lo que me espera, me iré a los campos elíseos con la sangre de griegos en mis manos**__. — Y allí fue Pentesilea armada con lanza y escudo con sus cabellos adornados por trenzas de oro y una capa de piel de tigre que cubría sus hombros. Hasta la costa de Troya llevo ella a sus amazonas y con flechas azotaron los barcos, los gritos de los hombres eran cantos de gloría para sus oídos y mientras las aguas del mar comenzaban a tornarse rojas, Las feroces Amazonas avanzaron con sus lanzas en lo alto._

_Fue justo allí cuando el destino intervino. De rubios cabellos y ojos felinos se abalanzo Aquiles el guerrero hacia las fuerzas Troyanas defendiendo las Naves griegas haciendo retroceder a los feroces guerreros Troyanos.Y en medio de tanto caos, sangre y muerte ambos se encontraron frente a frente. sus escudos chocaron con fuerza, sus lanzas danzaron en el aire rozando sus cuerpos, juntos bailaron ante el preludio de la muerte causando grandes heridas en sus cuerpos, manchando la tierra de sangre mientras gritos de odio ensordecían el cielo. Y mientras ambos rodaban por el suelo cubiertos de sudor, sangre y tierra. El penacho de la Reina Amazona cayo, mostrando su rostro que incluso manchado de sangre y suciedad, fue la visión más hermosa que los ojos de Aquiles hayan visto jamás._

_En esos gloriosos segundos, cada uno tomo su arma, jadeantes y exhausto volvieron a contra-atacar, Lanza contra lanza, escudo contra escudo. fuerza contra voluntad, dominio contra supremacía, orgullo contra ira. Cuando una nube de polvo se levanto ante ellos, sangre roja baño el suelo, como un rió broto del pecho de aquella que se proclamaba la más feroz de las amazonas, Los Felinos ojos de Aquiles se abrieron llenos de sorpresa mientras que los salvajes de Pentesilea se llenaban de lagrimas, manos temblorosas trataron de tocar el rostro del guerrero, que no pudo más que recostarla en el suelo._

_Allí la reina de las amazonas escucho con claridad las plegarias de su padre al dios de dioses pero fueron plegarias vacías. Ella lo sabia la muerte la llevaba al lugar donde tanto había querido ir, a los brazos de su hermana cálidos brazos que siempre la tomaron con ternura y comprensión, el aire se lleno del aroma de las flores y aunque el mundo ahora se teñía de rojo y negro, pudo con esfuerzo despedirse de la vida_

**_- Ahora yace aquí la gran Pentesilea, bajo el divino manto del sol, cubreme con tus brazos poderoso Aquiles y cuando tu hora llegue te esperare más allá del rió Estigia, donde mi dulce hermana ahora me espera._**

_Y así el manto de la muerte la cubrió dejando solo un cascarón frió, un cuerpo inerte de gran belleza, La hermosa Pentesilea, la poderosa reina la guerrera salvaje e indómita nunca más volvería su grito de guerra a escucharse en el campo de batalla. _

* * *

_Estuve pensando en esta historia desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca pude tomarme el tiempo para escribirla, no sé si dejarla en un One Shot pero por ahora así se quedara dependiendo de los reviwes o los comentarios._

_Pentesilea es un personaje tan completo, me gustaría algún día leer algo más de ella._


End file.
